


==> Roxy: Look at the Cutie!

by Firewolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Petstuck, chat log, cuteness, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf/pseuds/Firewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Roxy Lalonde and you are looking at the most adorable troll ever! But what should her name be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Roxy: Look at the Cutie!

**Author's Note:**

> Roxy and Nepeta managed to get into my head. Please enjoy their interaction.

You are Roxy Lalonde and how could you not look at this cutie! Seriously, she's just so adorable, who would ever throw such a cute troll out? 

The cutie was a recently found feral troll, but she's so young there's still a good chance that she could be domesticated. She's also just so cute you can barely take it! She's not even three years old yet and so small she fits in your hands. She's purring softly as you scratch at the base of her triangular horns. You bet even your little sister Rose would find it impossible to coo at this little troll.

All you knew was that she found her was out of the kennel she was born at. Maybe they threw her out for being a runt or maybe some creature just found her too precious not to take and raise as their own, who knows? 

\---

**DOCTOR LOG**

**ROXY** : Oh my gog you are so cute! I mean god. Haha, even when I'm not drunk I make mistakes. Maybe it's your cuteness!  
 **CUTE LITTLE TROLL** : :33< Meow  
 **ROXY** : And you're really good at making cat noises. Did some cat take you as her own, kitten?  
 **KITTEN TROLL** : :33< Meow  
 **ROXY** : That's what happened isn't it? Some cat just couldn't stand the thought of not having you in their life. I don't blame them.  
 **KITTEN TROLL** : :33< Purr  
 **ROXY** : Awe, you like getting petted around the horns, don't you? That's so adorable. I need to find a new word for how adorable that is.  
 **ADORABLE TROLL** : :33< Meow  
 **ROXY** : Hmm... Need to think of a name for you... Well, I'm sure your catmom had a name for you but we need one to write down in the books.  
 **NAMELESS TROLL** : :33< Nya!  
 **ROXY** : Oooh, you know your name?  
 **NOT-NAMELESS TROLL** : :33< Nya-prrra!  
 **ROXY** : Nyapura? That's a little hard to say... Neapura, Nepura, Nepura...  
 **NYAPRRRA** : :33< Nye!  
 **ROXY** : What's that Nepura. I mean Nyapura! Your cuteness must be getting me drunk!  
 **NYEPRRRA** : :33< Nye-prrr-nya!  
 **ROXY** : Nyepurnya? Wow, that's even harder to say. Your mom musta been a talker!  
 **NYEPRRRNYA** : :((< Mrow!  
 **ROXY** : I'm getting it wrong?  
 **NOT NYEPRRRNYA** : :33< Nya!  
 **ROXY** : Hmmm... Nepurna?  
 **NEPURNA** : :((< Mrow  
 **ROXY** : No? Okay, uh.... Nyepena? Neypinta? Napana? Nepeta-  
 **NOT NEPURNA** : :DD< NYA! Prrr, prrr.  
 **ROXY** : Nepeta? Oh my god that name is so cute! I so just started luving you like, a hundred times more!

\---

You knew eventually you'd have to stop petting Nepeta and start filling out the forums and give her a proper check-up and shots. But that could wait a bit. Right now you just wanted to enjoy getting to meet such a small, friendly troll.


End file.
